Reason To Live
by The Last
Summary: I don’t know why I’m still alive, when they aren’t. I don’t know why I deserve to live. I don’t know a lot of things. Ten years since the others died, she's working in a hospital and she's about to get a wake up call.
1. One Memory

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Still don't own it. All I have is myself, a bag of pot, and world domination plans. Wait- that's Slade's line. Alrighty! 

The chapters in this are short, but they'll be up very quickly. I promise! This does have blood, so if you have a vivid imagination and a queasy stomach, this may not be for you. And so, enjoy.

-One Memory-

I never wanted to work in a hospital.

Never wanted to be in one.

I didn't want to be there, seeing people dying, unable to live life one sweet breath longer.

Dying of something the Titans could have stopped.

I didn't want to be unable to do anything to stop it.

So why the hell am I here?

"Give me a 100 cc's of…" I handed the doctor the needle, not even bothering to look for it. My eyes were on the kid in the bed. Her large, trusting eyes were filled with pain, their gaze focused on anything but the people bending over her, trying to save her life. She flinched violently as the hypodermic needle slid into her arm, her eyes meeting mine.

_Blood dripped from every inch of Starfire's skin, pooling on the ground below her. The stone shards embedded in her flesh stuck out like spikes, testimony to the agony she was going through. She couldn't even move, but her voice still came out, trusting, as always._

"_Robin? Everything will be… all right?" Robin nodded, head bowed over her body cradled in his arms._

"_Of course it will, Star." We all knew it was a lie._

"Rae! Raven…" I came back to reality with a start. The other nurse was looking at me strangely.

"You zone out or something?" She blinked, looking back at the kid on the crisp white sheets.

"Yeah…"

I didn't know what was happening. Ten years since…that… and I hadn't thought of any of them since.

I didn't think, but I had nightmares.

-To Be Continued-


	2. Two Memories

**Disclaimer: **If wishes were horses, I'd have a pegasus. That's your answer.

FanFiction refused to upload my story formally- as in put it up on the page- so hopefully it will work this time. Hopefully.

-Two Memories-

Why was I here?

Good question.

It's one that I can't answer.

We were standing in the hallway on a break, drinking coffee. That's when we heard it. The nearly inhuman shrieks of pain that only someone in the deepest throes of agony could make. The stretcher raced past us, and the only glimpse I caught of the screamer made my heart drop.

The man's arms were missing below the elbow, blood pouring from the stumps.

_The metal crunched sickeningly under our feet as sparks lit the dark night illuminating the one scene we'd never thought we'd see._

_He looked at us from the ground where they had negliently thrown him, limbs that had once been attached scattered like jigsaw pieces- ignoring the pain from his human parts a little longer. _

"_Well… this is goodbye, then…" And before we could do anything, his red eye flickered and dimmed._

I woke from the half trance only when my coffee mug shattered on the floor.

Why now? Why so suddenly?

Why did Fate have to torture me?

-To Be Continued-


	3. Three Memories

**Disclaimer: **What if I just said that everyone on this site did not own Teen Titans? Would that work?

Three chapters later and still no reviews. -.-' Is there something wrong with my story? Hello? Anyone out there? Guess not. Aw hell. I'm still going to put this up. Just for the person who's reading this and isn't going to review...

-Three Memories-

Why couldn't I use my powers?

I don't want to think about it.

But somehow, I am.

It was just another day in the ER. The world rushed around me as I stood, answering phones and yelling at one doctor from another hospital who had sent a patient here without the proper care. Someone tapped my shoulder and I spin, one hand muffling the doctor's indignant reply from the phone.

"What?"

"You're needed in Room 11." I blinked and hung up on the doctor.

The man lay, deathly pale, with a heart monitor attached. It was spiking uncertainly, as if he wasn't really sure he want to live. My eyes widened as I saw the multiple gun shot wounds.

"_Beast Boy! Look out!" The warning shout didn't come soon enough. Beast Boy screamed, fierce eagle's cry ripping through the air as he dove for the maniac with a gun._

_The sound of the trigger being pulled stopped my heart._

_He changed, the pain on his face as the slugs slammed into his body ripping my heart out and feeding it to the demons. With a thud he slammed into the building behind him and slid to the ground. His eyes open and look at me as the tears run down my face. _

"_Sorry Rae…" _

The world swims for a moment and I stand there as two more people rush past by, trying to revive the now dead man.

Oh God.

-To Be Continued-

R/E/V/I/E/W/S/ My anti drug.


	4. Four Memories

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own them... Damn.

Whoot! One review! Thanks to **RavenFlyingSolo** for giving me hope that someone out there is reading! Well, here's the next chapter.

-Four Memories-

They say life goes on.

People come, people go.

Lies.

It was my day off. Walking down the street, I tried to forget my worries.

Tried.

I'm walking past the shadier side of town now. The next thing I know, an ambulance goes screaming by and skids to a halt at the corner. I break into a run automatically.

The man they're putting on the stretcher is gasping, blood coming from his mouth as they try to stabilize him. The knife is still buried in his flesh.

_Slade's final taunt. Plasmus and Cinderblock together, whooping our asses. Suddenly I was alone, trying to hold them off. A minute later I'm tossed on the ground, barely able to keep my eyes open against the pain and oncoming death._

_That's when I saw him._

_Slade was smirking._

_Robin gasped, blood falling onto the floor as he collapsed next to me._

"_Robin." I whisper, ignoring the pain. He can't open his eyes._

"_I… failed them." And he died._

"NO!" My scream echoes through the streets as the ambulance pulls away, racing against time to save his life. They won't make it. My knees buckle and I fall, clutching my head.

People come, people go.

-To Be Continued-


	5. Reality

**Disclaimer:** Never have, always want to, never will.

Thank the Lord! Six reviews... Imagine how surprised I was when I saw all those unopened emails! Anyway, thanks for the response. LAST CHAPTER. Short, I know, so don't kill me. There is a reason in the madness. (I think...) Replies:

**ILuVxSeSsHyx4eVa: **Thanks for the compliment!

**ravenrocs4eva: **I did.

**PlAySw/Fire:** One of the horses from the stable I work at had just died before I wrote this, so I'm not surprised someone else pointed out it was sad. Something good does happen this chapter- but that's all I'm going to tell you. You'll have to read to find out! And the shortness- when I was writing this my emotions seemed to come out more in the short form. Not really meant to be long, but could be, I guess...

**Jessica Prozzillo: **Well, I'll let you do the reading...

**animeobsessed3191: **Thanks! I'm glad you like it somewhat. Okay. Explanation: The other Titans died ten years ago and Raven was the only one left. She's working at a hospital when something odd starts happening- she sees patients dying in ways similar to the deaths of the Titans. She's been struggling to find a reason to live before these memories long locked away start returning with every death... That help any? Hope so.

**otakualways: **Glad you love the drama.Updated soon enough?

-Reality-

I was almost dead when dawn broke. Someone found our chilling bodies and revived me.

They brought me back to Hell.

My powers were gone. I couldn't-didn't- use them again.

I never wanted to work in a hospital.

I don't know why I am.

I don't know why I'm still alive, when they aren't.

I don't know why I deserve to live.

I don't know a lot of things.

I stand dully in a room, watching with indifferent eyes as a woman is wheeled in. The doctor who came on the ambulance with her rattles off information. One fact catches my attention.

She overdosed on pain medication. On purpose.

Suicide.

Her red, bloodshot eyes race around the room and somehow catch mine. I step up instinctively and she grabs my hand, harsh and ragged breathing caused by her body's response to the toxins flowing through her veins.

"I don't want to live. They're gone- Oh God! They're all gone…" Her family had died in a car crash ten days ago. She was the only one left.

And then it hits me.

I feel their presence around me, waiting for me to make a decision.

I realize that even though I was suffering, there were others who were in even more pain.

That this wasn't the reason I was still living.

Wasn't the reason that I had survived.

I push the people around her away, putting my hands over her body. The world narrows to one goal- save this woman's life.

The room lights up in an icy flash of blue.

She looks at me, tears welling up in her eyes even as her breathing returns to normal and the bluish tint to her pale face receeded.

"If you die, who will remember them?" I demand harshly. With a sob, she bows her head and I relax.

I don't notice the stares, the wide eyed glances, the whispers.

Cyborg gives me a thumbs up, a wide grin nearly splitting his face.

Robin nods, once.

Starfire is smiling, but you can't see it through the hands she has clapped over her mouth, the tears of joy running down her face.

Beast Boy laughs silently, giving me a quick hug that transcends time and space.

I have a reason to live.

One day I'll see them again.

For now, though, I have to help those who need me.

I may be the last Titan, but if I die, who will remember them?

-The End-

Dedicated to Blue. May the bald eagles I saw on the day of your death carry you upwards on their wings to Heaven. You're in my heart. Always.


End file.
